My Exercise
by Cap'nKquirk
Summary: Mimi's Boyfriend gets away for the night while she's asked for a sitting job. After arriving late and met with awkwardness, the girl she's looking after soon gives her weird vibes. Eventually leading her to watch and 'help' her finish the rest of her, daily routine. 'Just let her do what she wants' is her Boyfriends only advice. RATED FOR THE MATURE.


My Exercise

* * *

**Author's Note: All characters used/spoken of are not owned by me in any way shape or form. Enjoy the events you are about to read and if you can't handle it get out now. If it does good, I'll continue, no promises.  
**

* * *

By the time Mimi arrived she was already late, if only her slow and inconsiderate Boyfriend picked her up sooner. Picking her up with his new motor bike forced her to change for the occasion. It took her nearly a whole hour to decide. Getting out of her usual blue&pink stripped top and white skirt. For a tight fitting pair of black leather pants. With a matching black leather jacket and for her Boyfriend she only wore a pushup bra underneath with matching silk pink panties. That would have to wait for later that evening though, now she had to act like a good girl.

While her Boyfriend, Matt went out for a 'guys night only'. He didn't even tell her until the day, and to make matters worse. The way she heard about it was when she was asked by Tai to look after his sister. Her argument was that Tai's sister should be old enough to look after herself. Even though he agreed with her, it was his over protective parents that demanded a sitter. So she agreed to the ten dollar an hour pay from the parents with a five dollar bonus every hour from Tai. By then end of that night she would be able to afford that new hat she saw the other day.

When Mimi got to the apartment she was regretting wearing the all black outfit. The summer heat was still beating down on her and the sun still shined brightly in her direction. Her eyes spared by her pink sunglasses when she finally made it to the apartment floor. "I am regretting this" she groaned tiresome already, knocking on the door.

"Hello" Miss Kamiya greeted her "Oh my what an outfit" she said looking at her wondering if this really was the babysitter Tai promised.  
"Hi Miss. Kamiya, I'm Mimi!" She took off her glasses and put then inside her coat.

"Oh you're Matt's Girlfriend he was here with Tai earlier" she smiled "But look at the time!" she quickly grabbed her purse and a black brief case. "My husband's probably roasting in the car down in the lot" she laughed nervously.

"That's right before I leave" she turned back to the hall of apartment. "Kari, your sitters here!"  
"Mom I don't need a sitter!" a mature sounding voice called back.  
"I can't trust you alone, you never pick up the phone, so I don't know where you are!" she explained as fast as she could as the girl bolted out of her room.  
"I do have friends" she argued.

"Boys are different from friends" her Mother said rather sternly. "Especially ones that I catch with pictures of you on their phone" she crossed her arms as the young brunette girl stood embarrassed.  
"I told you he took those without permission and not to tell this story in front of people!" she pointed at the baby sitter who was holding back her giggle.

"Nonsense she's you baby sitter, Mimi!" she pulled the girl in and forced the two to shake hands. "Now take care of each other, money's in the cookie jar and remember to pick up the phone!" she whisked herself out of the room.  
Leaving Kari and Mimi alone holding hands as the two stared at one another.

"So you're Tai's little sister?" Mimi said it hesitantly.  
"Yes, and that makes you Matt's Girlfriend" Kari said back knowledgeably. Letting go of the girl's hand finally getting a closer look at her body. She was wearing a motorcycle outfit, Kari had a thing for that. She also had pink hair, Kari defiantly had a thing of that. Maybe she would enjoy this sitter's company after all.

"So how old are you?" she asked Mimi who was a bit taken back."I think I should be asking you that question!" Mimi retorted. "I mean you said so yourself, you don't need a babysitter"

"Parent's apartment, their rules. I only oblige because I live with them" she sounded rather honest.  
"...Did your Mom really find photos on some Boy's phone?" Mimi gave her a sly look, Kari was immediately hooked on to her.  
"Maybe" her tone of voice changed, it kinda crept out Mimi. "Want to see them?" she smiled innocently. Her deep stare was also kind of creeping Mimi out.

"Wha...what are you doing now?" Mimi walked away from the growing awkwardness the girl was presenting. Maybe she just didn't want a sitter, oh well at least they had a t.v.  
"Finishing, My Exercise" Kari stood proudly as the older girl finally looked over her.

She was wearing a cute white and pink short sleeve top. With a pair of tight fitting cream short shorts. She was still maturing by the size of her boobs. But she had very smooth and well toned legs, which could only mean her ass was what caught the Boy's attention. Mimi was slightly envious of her, if anything she caught Matt looking at more girls asses than their boobs. Other than that she had a very athletic build, she was Tai's sister after all. "What clubs are you part of?"

"Cheer leading and soccer" of course Mimi rolled her eyes walking to the living room sofa. Where she attempted to turn on the t.v.  
"You have to let me finish my workout first!" Kari crossed her arm. Her foot tapping away impatiently.  
"Does it involve the t.v.?" Mimi quickly handing her the remote. Not wanting to offend or upset the, how old was she really?

"Yes" she said taking the remote and changing it to a yoga program. "Only my stretching left" she winked to Mimi and turned to face the t.v. Mimi kept getting this weird feeling from Tai's sister that she was, no it couldn't be.

Even right now before the instructor started. She was already stretching her legs, as if showing off to Mimi. She proved to be very limber indeed, easily pulling her left leg up to her head. Mimi hoped her face wasn't turning red as she went for her phone. Texting her Boyfriend, 'I can't believe I'm babysitting a teenager!'.

'Just let her do what she wants' he responded back. Mimi looked up from her phone, the program was finally starting. They were starting with their arms while Kari looked back at her. The pink haired girl quickly went back to her phone 'She's kind of giving me a weird vibe'. Kari was still staring back at her as the program went on, was she even following along?

'She probably likes you, just talk for a bit. Message me later I'm kind of busy' Mimi grew red in the face. She couldn't believe her Boyfriend would blow her off like that. When she looked back up Kari's supple rear end was all Mimi noticed. "You can take pictures if you want" Kari said in a low tone. Bending all the way down to see Mimi's red face from between her legs. "You already have your cellphone out" Mimi couldn't believe what she got herself into.

"Look I don't know what you're doing but-" before Mimi finished the girl sat herself on top of her. Straddling her left thigh as she wrapped her arms around the older girl's neck. "I told you finishing, My Exercise" she blew into Mimi's ear.  
"ahh~" Mimi's moan escaped her mouth as she shut it close.

"Don't worry" Kari started to turn up to the t.v. "No one will hear us~" she nuzzled Mimi's neck. The older girl finally started to react back.  
"Wait! Stop!" she struggled underneath the younger girl. "I have a-"  
"Boyfriend?" the girl moved in close to Mimi's face. "So do I" she kissed the older girl firmly. Trying her best to invade her mouth by parting her lips. Mimi was struggling though bucking up against her, which only rubbed her womanly treasure. Pleasing her more, especially since their fabrics rubbed so well together. "MMM~" she moaned deeply into the kiss. Pushing the older girl down on the couch as she lay only feeling the girl's onslaught.

Her tongue after fighting through searched every spot of her mouth. Looking for the areas that pleased the older girl the most. While she grasped aimlessly at her chest, trying to feel her up. Pulling away from the kiss "You have bigger boobs than me" she tugged down at her zipper with her teeth. Mimi moaned again as the girl's hands seemed to find all her sensitive areas. Groping, rubbing and pinching away at her breasts as she finally undid her jacket.

"Pink" Kari said keeping the older girl pinned down.  
"Stop, get off!" Mimi continued to buck up from underneath the girl. She only seemed to be enjoying the feeling as she moved along with her hip movements. Her hands were finally starting to lower down to her waist.  
"I bet they match" Kari gave her a smile and wink.

"Listen!" Mimi rolled herself and Kari off the couch onto the floor. Finding herself on top of the younger girl Mimi thought she had the upper hand. "I don't know what you're into but I'm not a-" the younger girl wrapped her legs around her. Then pulled her head in for another deep kiss. As Mimi struggled she couldn't help but moan. She was doing this thing with her tongue and it was, Oh God what was Mimi thinking. When the girls hands grabbed onto her butt she couldn't help but to moan again. "Ahh~"

"You have a tight butt" the younger girl commented. Squeezing and gripping at her waiting for a reaction. It seemed to finally get what she wanted. As she felt her sitter's hands crawl down her back. Slipping one of her hands underneath her shorts, getting a firm grip of hers. It was her turn to moan as she laid underneath her sitter. "I wish I had yours~" she finally leaned forward, kissing the girl passionately. Both of them tried to best one another, tongues fighting for dominance. Their hands groping and searching each others bodies. Kari gently rubbed up Mimi's thighs while she kept attention to her lower back and ass.

"You're just like my Boy-" The older girl kept her quiet by rubbing her leg up against her treasure. "Ahhh~"  
"No, I'm better" Mimi took over planting kisses up and down her neck. Slipping her top to expose her bare and supple breasts. Kissing wildly between them as she went down to her true intention. Her palms rubbed and teased the younger girls over sensitive nipples. Moaning in anticipation as she felt her sitter undo her the button to her shorts. Her hands rubbed up and slowly down her flat abodmen. "So soft" she commented as Kari waited patiently. Pulling them off her waist with slight resistance due to her glorious rear end. The girl kicked them off to the side as she sat up and finally started to undress her.

Her leather jacket seamlessly slipped off her arms onto the floor. While her pink laced top was carelessly torn off, and then she reached for the button of her leather pants. The older girl gave her long gazing stare as she looked to the t.v. The yoga program was over already, time flies when you're having fun. Giving her a slight nod the girls together undid her pants. As Mimi started to pull them off, Kari was rubbing her hands up and down Mimi's back. "I bet you exercise everyday" her right hand lightly stroking her hair. As Mimi managed to slip off her pants, revealing her smooth, well kept legs.

"What do you think?" Mimi asked pulling the girl in closer. Her tongue slipped back into Mimi's mouth for a moment it was great. Then she heard a distinct _click_ turning to see the younger girl had taken a photo of the two in the heat of the moment. With her cell phone and before she knew it the screen display read 'Picture message received'. As Mimi sat thinking of what her Boyfriend's reaction going to be she looked back to the girl. A lustful and challenging stare called back to her. It just got hot.

"Do you think he'll like it?" her voice teased. Mimi smiled and showed her that she was holding Kari's phone. "Not as much yours" and with that comment, Kari forced herself onto of the older girl. To finish her Exercise as Mimi got a message back reading 'HOW OLD IS SHE?!'...


End file.
